


Inspired

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #247: Inspiration.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #247: Inspiration.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Inspired

~

Exhausted, Harry limped home. “Severus?” he called, hanging up his cloak. 

“Kitchen!” 

Entering the kitchen, Harry found Severus dishing out dinner. “Beef stew?” He smiled. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” 

“This morning, I believe. Although I was sucking you off at the time, so I can’t be sure of your veracity.” Severus smirked. “Hungry?” 

“Definitely.” 

They ate quickly. Once he was done, Harry sat back. “Inspired meal choice.” 

“Thank you.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Ready for dessert?” 

Harry patted his stomach. “I’m rather full--” 

Severus held up handcuffs. “Indeed?”

Harry licked his lips. “Dessert sounds fantastic.” 

~


End file.
